Enamorados por nueve minutos
by 3rika-chan
Summary: Por asares del destino Souichi y Morinaga se convierten en pareja de baile ¿Puede una corta pieza musical flechar dos corazones? (ONE SHOT)


**\- ¿¡Qué has dicho!? ¡Estás loca! ¡No pienso salir a interpretar el papel de mujer!**

 **\- Pero eres el único que puede hacerlo, no hay otra persona disponible que conozca la coreografía o tenga la experiencia que se requiere tanto como tú.** Insistió la chica.

 **\- Además, sabes también como yo que el estilo de baile es totalmente diferente. Las mujeres suelen bailar mucho más, como decirlo, sus movimientos son suaves, delicados y mucho más precisos.** Se cruzó de brazos, con el ceño fruncido y sin intenciones de cambiar de opinión.

 **\- ¿Y vas a decirme que uno de los mejores bailarines de ballet de todo Japón no puede hacerlo?**

 **\- El mejor.** La corrigió con tremenda arrogancia **. - Pero tus halagos no te servirán de nada, ¿Por qué tengo que sacrificarme de esa manera cuando mi idiota pareja decidió que era el momento perfecto para emborracharse y la suplente para enfermarse? Es ridículo. No voy a tirar meses de práctica a la basura por sus errores, ¿Por qué no pones a otro tonto que acepte tus condiciones?** Y de pronto de sus labios resbalaron palabras que lo traicionaron. **\- ¿Por qué no usan a mi suplente?**

El rubio no dejaba de maldecir su suerte pero no estaba dispuesto a ceder, primero pasarían por su cadáver antes que obligarlo a usar un estúpido tutu.

 **\- ¿A Morinaga-san?** Se quedó pensando.

 **\- ¿E-eh? ¿Yo?** Dijo al escuchar su nombre y preguntarse con temor en qué lío lo estaban metiendo ahora.

 **\- Ahora que los veo juntos ustedes formarían una buena pareja. Los rasgos de Tatsumi-san podrían pasar por los de una mujer con un poco de maquillaje, además que tu figura no es tan fornida como la de Morinaga-san.** Mencionaba en voz alta mientras los examinaba a detalle.

 **\- ¿¡Por qué siempre termino siendo la mujer!? Ya te lo dije una y mil veces: ¡No! No voy a acceder a tus caprichos; o buscas otra bailarina o Morinaga interpreta el papel faltante.**

 **\- P-pero Senpai, no creo que puedas cargarme. Las mujeres tampoco son tan altas.**

 **\- ¡Tú cállate!**

De eso había pasado tres días. Al final Souichi no pudo opinar más y el mismísimo jefe de jefes habló con él para que aceptara de mala gana. A su pareja la reprenderían severamente por cometer uno de los peores errores que una bailarina podía cometer; encima con tan poco tiempo antes de la presentación. El rubio practicó día y noche para perfeccionar lo más que pudiera esa técnica de baile; los hombres no suelen sostenerse sobre la punta de sus dedos pero al ser alguien curioso era algo que había practicado en secreto, no era perfecto y le faltaba pulir su técnica pero era mejor que nada. La coreografía no requería movimientos tan rápidos o complicados así que tendría que arreglárselas de una u otra manera.

Y ahí estaba él, tras bambalinas preguntándose cómo demonios había accedido a algo tan vergonzoso. Arreglaron un vestuario con el que podía sentirse más cómodo y no debía de preocuparse en evidenciar su hombría; era un hermoso vestido blanco; de tela de chifón, fino, corto a la altura de la rodilla y con mangas a tres cuartos. Le lucía bastante bien aunque lo quisiera negar. Las pequeñas piedras que adornaban parte del vestido, su cabello recogido y algo de labial era suficiente para engañar a cualquiera; menos a su pareja.

 **\- Senpai te ves muy bien.**

 **\- ¿Acaso eres idiota? ¿¡Cómo voy a verme bien vestido de mujer!? Voy a destruir a esa tonta si es que un día regresa.** Al referirse a su compañera empuñó una de sus manos y la chocó en su otra palma, a pesar de todo nunca le levantaría la mano a una chica.

 **\- Te ves bien pero con mi vestuario te verías asombroso, no cabe duda que no soy competencia para ti.**

Souichi estaba molesto pero no precisamente nervioso, en cambio su nueva pareja debía estarse muriendo de los nervios. Era la primera vez que Morinaga se presentaba y tenía que llenar unos zapatos demasiado grandes. Al tirano no le gustaba estar a solas con él pues conocía sus sentimientos pero no era tan cruel como para no compadecerse. Nunca habían ensayado juntos como pareja y estaban a segundos de entrar a escena, el de cabellos azules no dejaba de mover uno de sus pies de una manera rítmica y ansiosa.

 **\- Todo saldrá bien, tampoco es que lo hagas tan mal.** Susurró a secas y luego se adentró en el escenario.

Morinaga lo vio alejarse, sacudió su cabeza y también lo siguió. Tomaron sus posiciones. La maravillosa melodía comenzó y ambos se sumergieron en un mundo diferente. Interpretarían "Romeo y Julieta" y serían la pieza con la que se cerraría el evento; era algo importante donde no se permitían los errores. Su tarea era impresionarlos más que sus otros compañeros y dar un perfecto toque final que los dejara satisfechos.

Los espectadores percibieron un encuentro peculiar entre ambos bailarines, no había la sincronía que se esperaba, eran dos extraños danzando, al estar cerca se veían tan lejanos que era casi inaudito. Ellos estaban tensos y no lograban compaginar adecuadamente; sus giros, saltos y acercamientos estaban en tiempo y realizados de la manera correcta mas no la ideal. Morinaga temía equivocarse y Souichi estaba avergonzado de los ojos que lo veían con deseo. Fueron los nueve minutos más largos de todas sus vidas.

Sus orbes empezaron a encontrarse al verse de reojo en cada giro, Souichi se acercó con velocidad para tomar impulso y la primera cargada se suscitó. Su pareja lo acomodó sobre uno de sus hombros imitando el vuelo de un ave mientras él extendía sus alas, al bajarlo sus miradas fueron fijas una con la otra y sus alientos chocaron por pocos segundos. Volvieron a separarse pero en esta ocasión con dificultad y extrañando al otro por la distancia creciente que se convertía en una más inmensa con cada pasó y con cada vez que se repetía el acto. Era como si estuvieran conociéndose por segunda vez, parecían realmente dos extraños que iniciaban contando una profunda historia de amor; tan breve pero prolongándolo sólo lo suficiente.

Los segundos fueron horas para ellos y la historia que contaban se empezó a desarrollar en sus corazones. El rubio podía involucrarse en lo que lo apasionaba a tal grado de perderse, de olvidar el mundo y sentirse parte del todo con su pareja. Ese día la conexión que sintió con ese hombre fue muy diferente a las demás, esos ojos esmeraldas lo veían fijamente, lo anhelaban en más de un plano y lo confundían. El baile pasó a ser mucho más íntimo pues Morinaga ahora no se despegaba de su lado, guiaba sus pasos desde atrás y luego sujetó su cintura para ayudarlo a dar vueltas. Sus manos fueron fuente de distracción. Lo detuvo dándole la espalda al público, guardando un secreto, todavía lo sujetaba de la cintura y acercó sus labios. El rubio se alejó con vergüenza continuando según lo planeado; ese primer beso fue uno tierno, curioso y travieso. Sus reacciones no eran fingidas y daban un toque exquisito de realeza. El mayor fue perseguido por el escenario, esta vez se trataba de un joven rogando por el perdón de la damisela. "Ella" avergonzada y él desesperado. Su amor apenas era joven.

El público observó cómo en minutos esos desconocidos pasaron a ser enamorados y después el cómo su amor fue madurando. Era maravilloso y su primera impresión fue cambiada al igual que sus expectativas superadas. La danza era tan hermosa, casi al borde de las lágrimas. Sus miradas fueron más intensas, ahora no podían despegar la vista del otro y odiaban ser separados por los movimientos que estaban obligados a cumplir. Esa desesperación y melancolía únicamente era tolerable por la esperanza de volver a unirse.

Recorrieron el escenario por última vez, uno en cada extremo, deseándose con la vista y devorándose con el corazón. Quedaron de espaldas y al girarse Souichi tomó velocidad, colisionó contra su amado al mismo tiempo que daban su giro final. Morinaga lo tomó de la cintura, despejó uno de sus mechones que se habían soltado por la intensidad de la pieza y luego volvió a unir sus labios; con pasión, como si se tratase de un beso de despedida. Luego volvería a la realidad pero esos segundos tenían que aprovecharse antes de recordar quienes eran. Se fundieron en uno. Hubo silencio pues los espectadores también disfrutaron de esa muestra de afecto y sabían que interrumpirlos sería un pecado.

Se separaron, se vieron embelesados y los aplausos fueron su retorno a la realidad.

El rubio se avergonzó, el de cabellos azules se entristeció, pero ninguno podía negar lo maravilloso que fue.

El telón se cerró y en secreto ambos desearon una segunda oportunidad para ser la pareja del otro.

= Fin =

Este inesperado one shot nació porque fui a un evento de ballet, diría que no suele pasarme esto pero ya me conocen. Este baile fue el que más me gustó y me pareció perfecto para nuestros chicos. Es medio loco pero me gustó, espero que a ustedes igual ;)

Si gustan dejen un comentario. Nos seguimos leyendo.


End file.
